Ares
Ares of the Temple Mercenaries, whose real name is Sebastian but was given the name Ares by his master, was born to a rich lord named KaiserVagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 48 page 3 and his mistress. After the death of his father, the lord's wife and son, due to greed wanted to eliminate Ares and his mother, so they instigated an assassination attempt on them. They hired an Assassin named Alamoot the QuickVagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 49 page 9 to kill Ares and his mother. After running for a while, Ares' mother was killed and Ares' hits his head after falling off a cliff and loses the memory of his past. Luckily, Ares is saved by Kiron, who then trains him in the way of the swordsman. After a couple years of training under Kiron. The swordsman known as the Red-Eyed Swordsman challenges Kiron to a duel and kills him and at the same time cuts out Ares right eye and takes the sword of Ares master, which was supposed to be past down to Ares. Vent on revenge, Ares promises that he would avenge his master. Appearance Ares has saggy unkempt hair, where he uses to cover his scarred right eye, which is missing. He has a slender build and usually has a carefree facial expression. Ares is around the same height with Mikael and age with Mikael, Gogh and Baroona, who are in their late teens. Personality Stated by many characters who had met Ares, Ares has a dumb demeanor and not very smart. He is very friendly and acts childish amongst his friends and comrades such as with Baroona and Mikael, and especially with Gogh because they both can fool around due to their lighthearted personalities being the same. Even though he usually has a carefree personality, when it comes to combat, Ares is a skilled fighter who can resort to cold blood by ruthlessly killing and maiming his adversaries if his friends are in dangerVagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 35 page 12. Though he can be ruthless, he at times shows compassion towards enemies he has defeated, such as in the case with Cygnus. Abilities Being the apprentice of the Master Swordsman of Chronos named Kiron. Ares was taught the skills of a swordsman by Kiron, who was named the Swordsman of the Wind for the sound made by his blade as he fought. Ares is undoubtedly a very accomplished swordsman for his age, in where he can go toe-to-toe with experts who have way more experience than he does. Even at a young age, while training under Kiron, Kiron would make Ares fight and kill adult swordsman who wanted to duel KironVagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 22 pages 12-15. He is quick on his feet and his very acrobatic as he was able to scale the walls of the castle in Minos with Ariadne on his back.Vagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 29 page 21 Ares even uses these skills in fights so that he could find openings in his opponents defenses. Ares can also choose to fight dirty or clean depending on how his opponent is fighting. He would either use the items or tools in the vicinity to fight his opponents in a "dirty" fight or use just his sword in a "clean" fight.Vagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 3 page 17Vagrant Soldier Ares Chapter 200 page 18 When fighting against inexperienced fighters, Ares will never use his sword and he will only either use punches or kicks to defeat his opponentsVagrant Solder Ares Chapter 3 Page 16. References Category:Male Characters